dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Turrets, Pintles, and Cupola's
Weapons on a Vehicle are usually in Fixed Forward or Fixed Rear Facing positions and can only fire in a narrow corridor in front or behind the Vehicle, the use of Turrets, Pintles, and Cupola's can allow a Vehicle to Fire in larger arcs, making it possible to hit enemies outside of the normally narrow field of fire their weapons are fitted in. Facts and Figures Depending on what type of fitting you use there are a number of factors that affect the Firing ability of the Mount, Turrets and Cupola's require a Heavy Weapon Mount on a Roof and can only be fitted in such a manner, while Pintles can be fitted to any Medium or Heavy Weapon Mount on a vehicle. though even if a Bike has Outrigger Mounts they cannot fit Pintles to them as they require a Gunner to fire them and a Bike or Trike cannot have additional Gunners on Outriggers. Turret ---- A Turret is a Computerised system that mounts a Weapon and can turn and target enemies on its own, but requires the Driver to Shoot the Weapon as it will only select a target. Turrets always select the nearest enemy Vehicle (preferring targets to the Vehicles Aft where two enemies are equidistant). Weapon Mounts: 1 Heavy Weight Weapon Mount Accuracy: +1 Fire Arc: 360 Degrees Weight: 150 Cost: $25,000 A Turret must be fitted to a Roof Heavy Weapon Mount and cannot be fitted to another Mount, Weapons fitted to the Turret are under the Turrets control for determining direction and do not require the Driver to Select Targets (Unless two targets are Equidistant in the same direction then the Driver can select which to target without making an Action), The Drivers only real input to Turrets is when to fire the weapon which is taken as a normal Shoot Action. Turret Mounted Weapons cannot be Linked with another weapon. Pintle ---- A Pintle is a form of Weapon Mount designed to allow a Gunner to Turn and fire at enemies in an arc around his position, these mounts are often used on Trikes to provide the Rear Mount a larger field of fire, as Pintles can be set on Medium or Heavy Weapon Mounts they can only be positioned where a Gunner and Medium weapon could be positioned. Weapon Mounts: 1 Medium Weight Weapon Mount Accuracy: +0 Fire Arc: 90 Degrees Weight: 10 (Not Including Gunner) Cost: $6,000 A Character must be assigned to a Pintle Mount in order to fire it, but this allows the Gunner to declare Shoot Actions separately from the Driver, this means the weapon may be fired in any Phase while the Driver makes other action including Shoot actions using other weapons mounted on the Vehicle. Pintle Weapons cannot be linked with other Weapons. Cupola ---- The Larger version of a Pintle, the Cupola Mount is a Motorised and manned mount that functions much like a Turret, having a 360 Degree field of fire and needs to be fitted to a Roof Mount, but it is not able to carry Heavy Weapons as there needs to be space for a Gunner to man the Mount. Weapon Mounts: 1 Medium Weight Weapon Mount Accuracy: +0 Fire Arc: 360 Degrees Weight: 100 (Not Including Gunner) Cost: $10,000 A Character must be assigned to the Cupola Mount in order to use it in an Engagement, as with a Pintle the Gunner decides when the Weapon is fired rather than the Driver allowing the Weapon to Make Shoot actions separately from the Driver who can also Shoot other weapons in the same Phase as the Gunner Fires. Cupola Mounted Weapons cannot be Linked to other Weapons on the vehicle. See Also Vehicle Design Main Rules Index